Rainy
by macchano
Summary: Keduanya kebetulan bertemu; menunggu hujan reda. / BTS; vkook or taekook
1. on a rainy day

BTS fanfiction

 **Vkook** ; Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rainy** by raieunix

oneshot; maybe twoshot tho

* * *

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul setengah empat dan bus yang seharusnya lewat sejak sejam lalu tak juga tampak. Jam pulang sudah lama berlalu. Ia hanya sendirian duduk di ujung halte mini dekat gerbang sekolah; Sepertinya semua murid telah pulang sebelum hujan deras berlomba-lomba berjatuhan dari langit.

Taehyung meringkuk di bangku kecil yang panjangnya lebih dari satu meter. Pundaknya mengerut, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ia bosan dengan pemandangan sawah-sawah yang terguyur air hujan di hadapannya, di sebrang jalan.

Taehyung menghela napas bosan.

Menunggu. Salah satu hal yang dibencinya. Berapa lama lagi ia harus duduk di bangku ini, menunggu hujan reda? Taehyung kini tak lagi mengharapkan bus yang kedatangannya entah kapan itu. Ia hanya ingin hujan mereda dan ia bisa berjalan kaki hingga sampai di rumahnya; walaupun terbilang jauh.

Pernah terbesit di pikirannya untuk menerobos hujan. Namun itu merupakan hal bodoh karena ia harus menanggung banyak konsekuensi; tubuh dan buku pelajaran basah kuyup. Taehyung bukan seorang juara kelas ataupun murid teladan, namun ia juga bukanlah seseorang yang tak acuh yang membiarkan buku pelajaran miliknya hancur karena hujan.

Suara cipratan air terdengar seiring langkah-langkah seseorang semakin mendekatinya. Sontak Taehyung mendongak ke arah gerbang sekolah. Saat itulah, ia melihat seseorang berlari-lari kecil dengan tas dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung tak bisa melihat siapa gerangan orang itu karena kerapatan hujan mengaburkan penglihatannya. Tak lama, orang itu telah sampai di ujung halte dengan napas terengah-engah dan seragam yang dikenakannya hampir basah kuyup.

Taehyung mengerjap, memastikan penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi tak salah lagi. Seseorang di hadapannya ini ialah Jeon Jungkook, pemuda cerdas yang konon amat dingin dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman.

Sebelumnya mereka belum pernah saling sapa. Hanya sekadar tahu nama dan bisik-bisik orang dari sekitar.

Jungkook melepas blazer seragamnya. Tanpa sadar, bola mata Taehyung terus mengamati Jungkook. Pemuda itu sedang memeras blazer seragamnya sehingga tetesan-tetesan air berjatuhan menimpa lantai batu yang dinaungi kanopi halte.

Jungkook mendongak dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar dengan jemari menyibak rambutnya. Membuat Taehyung sedikit salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah mencuri pandang secara diam-diam.

"Um, hei."

Taehyung mencoba menyapa. Jungkook tak peduli. Ia hanya mendengus, menyampirkan blazer pada pegangan kursi halte lalu mengambil tempat duduk di ujung kursi. Mungkin berjarak berpuluh senti meter dari posisi duduk Taehyung.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Kau Jeon Jungkook, 'kan? Aku tak menyangka ternyata masih ada siswa yang belum pulang. Aku pikir, hanya aku saja haha."

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung sekilas. Dengan cepat, kepalanya tertuju lurus. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Taehyung.

Lagi. Kedua kalinya Jungkook tak menganggapi.

Kedua kaki Jungkook dientak-entakkan secara asal pada lantai batu yang dipijaknya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Entah itu merutuki hujan kali ini atau itu salah satu caranya mengusir rasa dingin yang merembes dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Taehyung mengukir senyum hambar. Ia kini tahu kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini mendapat julukan gunung es; karena ia juga bisa merasakan sikapnya lebih dingin dari angin yang berembus di sela-sela hujan.

Ketika Taehyung mengamati lamat-lamat ekspresi di wajah Jungkook, dahinya mengkerut. Ekspresi itu bukan ekspresi datar yang sering ia lihat. Taehyung tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas. Namun ia yakin, ekspresi itu menampakkan antara seberkas kegelisahan dan rona merah di kulit pucatnya karena kedinginan.

Ah, kedinginan.

Menepuk dahinya pelan, Taehyung berdiri. Perlahan Taehyung membuka blazer hitam yang dipakainya. Kakinya melangkah hingga berada di samping Jungkook. Badannya sedikit membungkuk untuk menyampirkan blazer-nya pada pundak Jungkook dengan seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingnya. Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Taehyung akan menyampirkan blazer padanya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah samping, Taehyung menampakkan cengiran lebar.

Tak mau mendapatkan perlakuan bagai gadis remaja yang butuh pertolongan akibat sekarat kedinginan, tangan Jungkook meraih blazer itu, melepasnya.

"Aku tak butuh ini," ucapnya ketus, sembari berdecak kesal.

Blazer itu kini menggantung di genggaman tangan Jungkook. Taehyung mau tak mau mengambilnya dan—

—tangannya menyelusup ke punggung Jungkook, kembali menyampirkan blazer miliknya ke pundak pemuda itu dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook bergeming di tempat. Ia tak bisa bereaksi sama-sekali ketika kedua tangan itu tetap berada di pundaknya; seolah tak mau mendapatkan perlakuan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Terimalah, kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena reaksinya yang berlebihan hanya karena pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Taehyung menarik tangannya dari pundak Jungkook. Ia merasa, Jungkook tak mungkin mengembalikan blazer miliknya. Pandangannya terarah pada jarum-jarum air yang kerapatannya mulai merenggang.

"Hujan hari ini benar-benar deras."

"Hm."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Kini ia ikut mengamati tetesan-tetesan hujan yang berjatuhan. Hening, tak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Ketika kedua mata bertemu pandang, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan. Sedangkan Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan melirik Jungkook yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Kekehannya terhenti, digantikan dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Banyak orang yang bilang kau itu dingin, asosial, tak berperasaan dan bla bla blah." Jungkook mendengus, pandangannya sedikit tertunduk. "tapi aku tahu kau tidak begitu. Kau juga memiliki ekspresi, namun amat jarang kau tunjukkan, atau mungkin tersamarkan oleh ekspresi datarmu."

"..."

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan aku menyukai ekspresimu yang terlihat merona begitu."

Jika bisa, jantung Jungkook sudah melompat dari tempatnya ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung beberapa detik lalu. Tapi ia tak mungkin membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh karena diperlalukan begitu.

Dengan muka agak memerah antara marah dan malu berbaur jadi satu, ia menoleh; hendak menyangkal.

"Aku tidak—"

"Hahahaha lihat! Kau benar-benar imut."

Jungkook bungkam. Ia tak mau melihat Taehyung ataupun menanggapinya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Pikirannya kini kacau, hanya karena pemuda di sampingnya. Jadi lebih baik ia mengacuhkan Taehyung dan mendongak untuk menatap langit.

Awan kelabu yang menutupi langit mulai berarak. Hujan deras telah berubah menjadi tetesan-tetesan gerimis. Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah kendaraan mendekat. Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Taehyung telah datang.

Taehyung berdiri, mengambil tas miliknya, menunggu bus itu berhenti di hadapannya.

"Jungkook-ah, aku pulang duluan," pamitnya.

Taehyung tahu, Jungkook tak menumpangi bus yang sama sepertinya. Ia belum pernah melihat Jungkook pulang memakai bus; melainkan ia sering mendapati Jungkook pergi dan pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena memang jarak rumahnya tak sampai satu kilo meter dari sekolah.

"Blazer-mu ..."

Jungkook bergumam pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Taehyung. Langkah Taehyung terhenti di anak tangga pertama bus.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, aku titipkan dulu padamu."

Jungkook tak menjawab. Matanya terus terarah pada Taehyung yang masuk ke dalam bus, hingga bus itu mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Jadi, setelah ini, akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan lain mereka berdua. Entah itu saat hujan deras mengguyur, atau ... di berbagai kemungkinan di hari-hari selanjutnya.

.

.

.

— **tbc.**

* * *

mungkin.


	2. on a rainy evening

BTS fanfiction

 **Vkook** ; Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rainy** by raieunix

oneshot; maybe twoshot tho. or threeshot?

* * *

Jungkook melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kelas. Jam lima lebih dua puluh menit. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama menunggu seseorang hanya untuk mengembalikan _blazer_ -nya. Ia tak tahu ternyata hari ini Taehyung mengikuti tes remedial.

Menghela napas, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Ketika ia berjalan di koridor, rinai-rinai hujan berjatuhan dari langit.

Gerimis.

Kepalanya menengadah, mengamati awan-awan kumulus menggumpal di langit jingga. Ia menghiraukan gerimis dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan; tak ingin mengambil resiko kehujanan di tengah perjalanan pulang. Lebih baik menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Jungkook benar. Kerapatan hujan semakin kerap; bahkan semakin ke sini beberapa kali disela dengan kilat dan guntur.

Dibukanya buku matematika, mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan hari ini. Baru saja ia mengerjakan lima soal kalkulus, matanya terasa berat.

Suara gemericik air hujan dan dinginnya malam semakin menambah rasa kantuknya. Dan, ia tak tahan lagi.

Disimpannya pinsil yang ia genggam. Kepalanya ia tempelkan di atas meja dengan tangan kanan sebagai bantalannya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya tertutup. Menit kemudian, ia telah terlelap ke alam mimpi; tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki perpustakaan, sedang mengobrol dengan pustakawati.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung mengerutu tak jelas sepanjang melewati koridor kelas-kelas. Ia kesal kepada gurunya karena setelah pusing mengerjakan soal-soal remedial ia disuruh untuk mengembalikan buku referensi yang dipinjam gurunya ke perpustakaan.

Hujan-hujan begini.

Taehyung membuka pintu perpustakaan. Pustakawati yang sedang duduk di kursinya menoleh, bertanya padanya.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ , belum pulang?"

Taehyung berhenti di hadapannya, menaruh tiga buah buku tebal di mejanya.

"Mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam seosangnim," paparnya, sembari merapikan rambutnya yang agak basah karena air hujan.

"Menunggu hujan reda?" tebak pustakawati itu, sembari mengambil tiga buku dari Taehyung untuk ditaruh di tumpukkan buku-buku yang akan dikembalikan ke rak buku.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin?" Ia masih ragu, antara menunggu di perpustakaan atau di halte bus hingga hujan reda. "Aku mungkin menjadi siswa yang terakhir pulang sepertinya ya?" tambahnya.

"Masih ada siswa yang belum pulang."

"Huh?"

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ masih di sini."

Mendengar nama Jungkook, sudut-sudut bibir Taehyung seketika terangkat ke atas.

"Aku ikut menunggu hujan di sini, _ne seosangnim_."

"Baiklah. Oh ya Taehyung- _ssi_ , bisa jaga perpus sampai saya kembali? Saya ada keperluan."

" _Nde_ ," ujar Taehyung, disertai anggukan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosoknya hingga keluar perpustakaan.

.

* * *

.

Menjaga perpus di sore hari, dengan cuaca mendung dan gerimis seperti sekarang ini Taehyung tahu pasti tak mungkin ada siswa yang datang berkunjung. Hal pertama yang Taehyung cari ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ialah keberadaan Jeon Jungkook. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Jungkook karena hanya pemuda itu yang ada di ruangan ini.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum. Baru pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat seorang Jeon Jungkook tertidur—ini benar-benar kesempatan langka. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati Jungkook.

Perlahan ia menarik kursi di samping kiri Jungkook dengan amat hati-hati. Seolah sedikit saja bangku berderit bisa membangunkan Jungkook dari tidurnya.

Ketika Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya, ia baru menyadari buku yang ditindih oleh sebagian kepala Jungkook ialah buku catatan yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus trigonometri kalkulus.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan berdecak kagum. Jika ia menjadi Jungkook, pasti ia tak mungkin berkutat dengan rumus sampai seperti itu.

Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, bola matanya ia alihkan dari buku kalkulus ke wajah Jungkook, menatap dalam-dalam wajahnya. Ekspresi yang ditampakkan Jungkook benar-benar berbeda ketika sedang tertidur. Bukan wajah datar dan dingin atau tatapan tajam andalannya.

Taehyung tak bisa mengungkapkan secara rinci bagaimana ekpresi Jungkook. Yang bisa ia simpulkan ialah, Jungkook terlihat begitu tenang dan ... damai.

Betah berlama-lama memandang wajah Jungkook, tak sengaja Taehyung melirik sesuatu yang tak asing menyembul dari dalam tas Jungkook di atas meja.

Blazer miliknya.

Taehyung bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa Jungkook berniat mengembalikan _blazer_ -nya hari ini? Mungkinkah tadi setelah jam pelajaran terakhir Jungkook pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengembalikan _blazer_ -nya?

Lamunannya buyar seketika saat matanya melihat Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya. Menggumamkan sesuatu. Taehyung mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengetahui apa yang diucapkan Jungkook dengan membaca gerak bibirnya. Tapi tak bisa.

Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh geli karena Jungkook benar-benar terlihat lucu. Apalagi gigi kelincinya sedikit terlihat dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak err—entahlah.

Mendengar ada suara kekehan, dengan berat Jungkook sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang terduduk di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu, menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Tak mungkin.

Tak mungkin Taehyung ada di sini, batinnya.

Jungkook kembali menutup kelopak matanya, merutuk dalam hati karena mungkin itu hanya ilusinya saja karena beberapa menit lalu memimpikannya.

Satu menit, Jungkook tak bisa kembali tidur. Ia lagi-lagi membuka sedikit matanya, hanya untuk memastikan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Dan ternyata Taehyung memang masih memperhatikannya.

"Memperhatikan seseorang terus-menerus itu tidak sopan," ucapnya datar.

Seketika Jungkook membuka matanya untuk menatap tajam Taehyung. Merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan seseorang, Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, hai. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Bukankah kau punya mata?"

Jungkook yang beberapa detik lalu tertidur dengan wajah damai itu telah kembali menjadi Jungkook yang dingin dan ketus. Taehyung malah terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jungkook mendengus, kesal dengan pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia yang lebih dulu datang ke perpustakaan dan kenapa malah Taehyung yang bertanya begitu? Seharusnya Jungkook yang bertanya mengapa Taehyung ada di perpustakaan, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit ia artikan?

Tapi seorang Jeon Jungkook tak mungkin repot-repot menyuarakan pertanyaan yang bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Untuk tidur?"

Melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang bertambah kesal dan tatapan matanya yang semakin menajam, Taehyung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda."

Diam. Jungkook tak berniat sama sekali untuk menanggapi. Ia mengambil pulpen dan kembali mengerjakan soal kalkulus sebanyak lima soal yang belum dikerjakannya.

Tak sampai lima menit ia telah mengerjakan empat soal, tinggal satu soal lagi. Menghela napas, Jungkook terdiam sejenak, merilekskan otot-otot tangannya. Ia mencuri pandang pada Taehyung dari sudut matanya. Dan ternyata lagi-lagi Taehyung sedang memperhatikannya.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku," ucapnya.

Jungkook kembali mengerjakan soal terakhir. Taehyung mengerjap, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak bisa. Mukamu itu unik, tahu." Unik? Jungkook menoleh, memberikan Taehyung tatapan tajam khasnya. "maksudku, kau memiliki banyak ekspresi. Kau begitu tenang ketika tidur, serius ketika mengerjakan tugas, merona ketika blushing—walaupun tak terlalu kentara, sih."

"..."

... dan, Jungkook seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Taehyung, sedikit menunduk.

Untuk alasan yang tidak pasti, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya; sebisa mungkin ia meminimalisir keanehan-keanehan yang ia rasa dengan menulis asal kalkulus.

"Hanya saja, sayang sekali aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum," ungkap Taehyung.

Jungkook berdecak.

"Aku tidak suka mengumbar senyum."

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingiiinnn sekali melihatmu tersenyum."

"Jangan harap."

"Apa jangan-jangan, kau tak bisa tersenyum?"

Jungkook lebih memilih untuk diam. Menanggapi Taehyung tak akan ada habisnya jika bukan ia duluan yang mengkhirinya.

"Aku pasti bisa membuatmu tersenyum, Jungkook. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan tersenyum karenaku."

"..."

Jungkook lagi-lagi bungkam. Bukan karena merasa risih, tapi karena darahnya berdesir dan sensasi panas menjalar ke pipinya. Salahkan pada senyuman Taehyung dan kata-katanya tentang membuatnya tersenyum beberapa detik lalu. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sebisa mungkin Jungkook tetap menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia tahu. Walaupun Taehyung tak melihatnya dengan jelas, ia tahu Jungkook menampakkan semburat tipis di pipinya.

Melihat Jungkook yang seperti ini saja membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana jika ia melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum karena dirinya? Taehyung tak bisa membayangkan sebelum hal itu terjadi; pasti, suatu hari nanti.

Mereka tak ada yang bersuara hingga keberadaan pustakawati menghampiri mereka memecah kesunyian.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ , Jungkook- _ssi_ , sudah waktunya tutup. Hujan di luar juga tak sederas tadi."

Ah, waktu berlalu terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Taehyung mengangguk sementara Jungkook merapikan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

" _Ne, seosangnim_. Kita tak akan menginap di sini kok. Kita duluan," pamit Taehyung.

Keduanya disambut dengan gerimis halus dan gelapnya malam ketika keluar perpustakaan. Suasana sekolah di atas jam delapan malam benar-benar sepi. Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Jungkook mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya ketika hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah.

"Ini, punyamu."

Blazer Taehyung.

"Aku tak ingin mengambilnya."

Walaupun penerangan di sana hanya berasal dari lampion di dekat gerbang, Taehyung tahu sekarang ini Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Haruskah aku berkata jujur?"

Jungkook tak menjawab, tetap mengulurkan _blazer_ pada Taehyung. Dan Taehyung dengan tersenyum hambar mengambil _blazer_ miliknya.

"Aku tak ingin setelah _blazer_ -ku kembali aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menemuimu—atau kau yang menemuiku."

"..."

Kenapa itu terdengar seperti Taehyung ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentangnya?

Jungkook mulai melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Taehyung meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Jungkook-ah, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Boleh, 'kan?"

Ragu sejenak dengan apa yang harus ia katakan, Jungkook mendengus dan bergumam. "Hm."

Taehyung terdiam sesaat, mengartikan kata "hm" itu. Ketika Jungkook berjalan mendahuluinya, Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

Jika Jungkook tak ingin, dia pasti mengatakan 'tidak', ya 'kan?

Rinai-rinai air hujan semakin banyak berjatuhan. Jungkook mengangkat telapak tangannya, merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh ke tangannya semakin banyak.

Hujan, namun tak terlalu besar. Taehyung membuka _blazer_ miliknya untuk menutupi kepalanya dan kepala Jungkook. Jungkook hendak menolak dengan menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung di belakang kepalanya, namun Taehyung berkata.

"Aku tak ingin kau kehujanan, ataupun kedinginan seperti dulu."

Napas Jungkook tercekat.

Dulu. Ketika ia dan Taehyung terjebak hujan di halte sekolah. Kenapa Taehyung kembali mengingatkan sensasi aneh itu ketika berada di dekatnya?

Jungkook sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengenyahkan pemikiran dan perasaan aneh yang mulai merambat ke hatinya.

Jeon Jungkook benci mengakui bahwa berada di dekat Taehyung membuatnya nyaman dan ... hangat. Ia tak merasakan udara dingin yang berembus dan derai hujan yang berjatuhan—hanya kehangatan.

Dan, tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook, hujan berganti dengan gerimis tipis. Taehyung menyampirkan blazer ke pundak Jungkook, tersenyum.

"Nanti kembalikan, ya!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari perkataannya, Taehyung berbalik, berlari-lari kecil untuk kembali ke halte bus. Jungkook mengeratkan _blazer_ Taehyung yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Satu hal yang Taehyung lewatkan; Jungkook melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, mengukir senyum tipis mengamati kepergian Taehyung.

Ah tapi, Taehyung pasti melihat senyum itu. Taehyung pasti bisa membuat Jungkook tersenyum karenanya. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡ **fin.**

* * *

Thanks buat blazer dan hujan yg mempertemukan mereka lol kidding. Thanks buat Linkz account dan Kyunie yang review di chap sebelumnya. Makasih juga buat yg ngefav/ngefollow. Makasih banyak~

Masih mau lanjut? Review saja. Tapi gak janji hehehehehe

..

raieunix


End file.
